


The Roman Empire

by Demonqueen1



Category: WWE
Genre: Action, Angst, FML, Fantasy, Humor, Multi, OH LORD, Roman is a king duh, Roman why you killin' all dem people?!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, dean is a bitch, i'm done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: The world has been divided into WWE factions; The Roman Empire has taken over, others bow when they walk by. Especially two of their most powerful and dangerous warriors; Naomi and Caleb. Nicknamed the Twin Masters of Destruction; Naomi: Slasher. Caleb: Blade. On their own, they are ruthless. Together, that are unstoppable





	1. Chapter 1

_**Naomi:** _

_**** _

_**Weapons:**_

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**Armor:** _

_**Motorcycle:** _

  _ **Caleb:** _

_**** _

_**Weapon:** _

_**Armor:** _

_**** _

_**Motorcycle:** _

* * *

 

**Naomi and Caleb were training when Roman Reigns, their King and Leader, walked in.**

**"My Lord." They bowed.**

**"You don't have to bow. You're like my kids." Roman said, "Look at you two, so perfectly in Sync, it's horrifying."**

**"I know... but we're 24.... and you have a crush on Teuila", Caleb said, substituting Naomi's name for Teuila**

**"So, Slasher, what happened to the Social Outcast we caught in my territory?" Roman asked, blushing, changing the subject.**

**"You already know. I blew a hole in his face with my Glock 19." Naomi said.**

**"I could've called Blade but he's... messy."**

**"Yeah, he loves to mutilate his victims."**

**The alarm sounded and Naomi checked it out. "Oh, great"**

**"Who is it?" Caleb asked**

**"It's those creeps, The Buzzards. A small group of them. See, this is what happens when you let them have their territory!" Naomi said and sharpened her sword.**

**"Slasher, stay. Blade, you know what to do." Roman said.**

**Caleb bowed and left, he returned an hour later, wiping his Karambit knife.**

**"Well?" Roman asked.**

**"Half of them at the gates of hell" Caleb said**

**"The bodies?"**

**"Sent it to their territory with the other half.**

**"Man, those guys are weird, worshiping 'Sister Abigail' who the fuck is that?!" Naomi asked.**

**"I have no idea." Caleb said. "My Lord, are you alright?"**

**"I miss them... Galina, Joelle, my twin boys... You know those lunatics, The Ambrose Asylum, they killed them! They made me watch as Ambrose raped my wife over and over and then killed her, he slit JoJo's throat.... My twin boys.... died a slow and painful death, you two are all I have left" Roman said with tears in his eyes.**

**"I hate it when you're like this." Naomi said and held his hand**

**"Yeah, we are gonna get our revenge on them... especially that whore, Jasmine!" Caleb said, throwing a shuriken at Jasmine's picture on the wall.**

**"I told you, I'll take care of her." Naomi said.**

**Roman squeezed Naomi's hand, "It's not worth it."**

**"She was the one who drugged you!" Naomi said.**

**"Please calm down, suamalie. [sweetie]"**

**"Why do you call me that?"**

**"You remind me of Galina, I used to call her that, she was sweet, strong, curvy, thick, beautiful, smart, caring.... would kick my ass all over the place if I don't take care of myself... would spit powerful venom from time to time..." Roman laughed.**

**"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm a Tiger Snake!" Naomi said and laughed.**

**"Do you really wanna destroy Jasmine?"**

**"Yes, she is a backstabbing whore and she killed your cute, innocent twin boys!"**

**"Don't forget the whore part." Caleb said.**

**"Yeah. That." Roman said.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jasmine:** _

_**Jayden:** _

_**** _

_**Jayden's weapons:** _

 

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

__

_**Motorcycle:** _

_**** _

* * *

 

**"Slasher, Blade, there's been a breach!" Jayden said. Don't worry about a power ranger in the Roman Empire.**

**"who is it?" Naomi asked, sharpening her knives and swords.**

**"Ambrose Asylum soldiers and that whore Jasmine is leading them... wait-- Dean's there too."**

  **"Oh, Lord." Caleb said, he wasn't willing to deal with them.**

**"Slasher...." Roman said, knowing what Naomi was about to do. "Don't kill them.... yet."**

**"Oh no, I am! They killed your family and this is the time to take revenge!" Naomi yelled.**

**"Look, I know you have a personal vendetta against the whore but you need to calm down." Jayden said**

**"I don't have a personal vendetta against her!" Naomi said.**

**"Sure, I believe you."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Anyways, Naomi, you take the roof, we need a sniper and you're our best, Caleb and I will take the ground, if it gets too much for us, we'll call you."**

**"Alright." She went to her station.**

**"Dude, you gotta stop being a pussy. Confess your love to her." Jayden said.**

**"No, she's not into love." Roman said.**

**"But she finds you attractive."**

**"Doesn't mean she likes me."**

**Jayden and Caleb left.**

**During the battle, Naomi already had 80 kills.**

**"How many have you got?" Naomi said into her headset.**

**"Combined? 50." Jayden said.**

**"Damn, you suck."**

**"You keep taking our targets!"**

**"Not my fault."**

**"Yes the fuck it is!" Jayden slashed an Ambrose Asylum soldier in the throat.**

**"Oof! I felt that."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Found the leaders?"**

**"nope--- wait, found them."**

**"I coming down there, all the soldiers are dead." Naomi said and got down.**

**"You.... you joined _them_?!" Jasmine asked.**

**"I told you, I'm for the Roman Empire!" Naomi yelled.**

**"But we could've taken over!"**

**"I don't give a shit, you backstabbing whore! You and Dean murdered an innocent family!"**

**"It was to send a message!" Dean said.**

**"FUCK YOURSELVES!!!!!" Naomi shot Dean and Jasmine in the shoulder.**

**"Damn." Jayden said and held her before she could kill them. "You need to calm down, child."**

**"CALM DOWN?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANNA CALM DOWN?!" Naomi yelled.**

**"BECAUSE ROMAN LOVES YOU! DO YOU NOT SEE?!"**

**She calmed down, "What?"**

**"You don't see it, do you? The pet names? The similarities between you and his wife that he constantly points out?" Caleb asked.**

**"I'm..." Naomi was at a loss for words.**

**"Blind to love? I know." Jayden said and hugged her. "Jasmine turned you into this."**

**"She turned me into this monster that I am."**

**"No, you're not a monster, Tenshi."**

**"I'm no Angel."**

**"Yes, you are."**

**Naomi laughed, "I'm still gonna kick your ass."**

**"You? Beat a Super Samurai/Trained assassin/Master Ninja? Don't think so." Jayden said and chuckled.**

**"No one said anything about pranking."**

**"Ha, like I'll fall for your little pranks."**

**"just wait."**

**Back at the mansion, Naomi was all dressed up.**

* * *

_**Naomi's dress:** _

_**** _

_**Naomi's crown:** _

__

* * *

 

**Naomi was nervous, "Oh, Lord."**

**"Hey, it's okay!" Jayden said, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you like this!"**

**"I look like a queen!" Naomi said**

**"Um, that's the point. Duh." Caleb said while eating chips.**

**"Fuck off!"**

**"Queens don't use that kind of language, Naomi." Caleb said and laughed.**

**Naomi shot an arrow an inch close to his head**

**"HEY! IT ALMOST HIT ME!"**

**"That's the point."**

**Roman Came out, "Yes? I'm---" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Naomi.**

**"Well?" Jayden asked.**

**"She's.... perfect." Roman said, getting close to Naomi, "Like a goddess."**

**Naomi blushed badly but due to her dark skin, no one saw it.**

**"Do the necessary thing!" Caleb said.**

**"Don't fucking rush me!" Roman growled. He looked at Naomi and kissed her, then pulled away, "You do know that I won't call you Slasher anymore, right?"**

**Naomi smiled, "Okay."**

**"I'll call you Teuila now."**

**"Damn it, you just had to make me blush!"**

**"Yep."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Come on, you know I'll kick your asses!" Naomi said, ready to spar with Jayden and Caleb.**

**"No, you can't," Caleb said, laughing.**

**"Wanna try?"**

**"Oh, you know it."**

**"Jayden, Naomi thinks she can kick our asses." Caleb said and got up.**

**"Ha! Right!" Jayden laughed.**

**"Excuse me?" Naomi asked.**

**They started Sparring and she kicked their asses.**

**"Oof! It seems as though I beat you!" Naomi said while laughing.**

**Roman came in, "What happened?"**

**"Princess beat us," Caleb said.**

**"What? She did?" Roman asked as kissed Naomi's forehead. "And PS, only I am allowed to call her princess.... and other names." He kissed her neck.**

**"Whoa!" Caleb yelled.**

**"I know!" Jayden said, disgusted.**

**"There's a ball tonight, get ready. I'll make sure they pick the prettiest dress for you, princess." Roman said.**

**Naomi groaned, "fine."**

* * *

 

_ **Naomi's dress:** _

_ **** _

_ **Naomi's tiara:** _

_**Roman's suit:** _

_**** _

_**Roman's sword:**_

_**Caleb's suit:** _

__

_**Caleb's sword:** _

__

_**Jayden's suit:** _

_**** _

_**Jayden's sword:** _

_**** _

* * *

**At the ball, Roman was talking with Naomi.**

**"Why do you guys have to carry swords around?" Naomi pouted.**

**"Because we want everyone to know not to mess with us." Roman said.**

**John Cena, leader of the Cenation came over, "Hey, Roman!"**

**"John! So good to see you!" Roman said**

**"So, where are they? The twin masters of destruction?"**

**"This is Blade."**

**Caleb bowed.**

**"And this is Slasher."**

**Naomi bowed.**

**"Slasher? The princess? Slasher?"**

**"Don't be fooled, she is a pretty good fighter. She is good with guns! Wanna see?"**

**"Yes, Roman."**

**Roman handed Naomi a Glock 19. "Show him what you can do."**

**While looking straight at Roman, Naomi shot An Ambrose Asylum soldier who was hiding**

**"What the hell?" John asked, shocked.**

**"You should see her with bows and arrows."**

**"Damn."**

**"Oof, she blew a hole in his face." Caleb said, wincing.**

**"Ah well, he's fine." Naomi said.**

**"I'd like to see you use a bow and arrow." John said.**

**"Would you like to use your favorite bow and arrow, baby girl?" Roman asked.**

**"Yes, I would"**

* * *

_**Naomi's bow and arrow:** _

_**** _

* * *

**Roman put an apple on Seth's head and blindfolded Naomi.**

**"This is a bad idea!" Seth said, almost wetting himself.**

**"Just relax." Roman snarled.**

**Naomi shot the arrow and it pinned the apple to the wall, leaving the guests wondering who this brave beauty was, Naomi took the blindfold off, smiling at her success, John raised his eyebrows, shocked at how good this soldier was, not only did she have the beauty, she had the strength and the skill.**

**"Where are you from, Slasher?" John asked.**

**"Oof, you really wanna know?" Naomi asked.**

**"Believe it or not I am related to Storm."**

**"As in, X-men Storm? Is she your mom?"**

**"Yep, I'm African."**

**"Where exactly?"**

**"Wakanda, isn't it weird? She's from Kenya, I'm from Wakanda. How does that work?"**

**"How does that work?", Roman asked.**

**"I don't know." Naomi said.**

**"What's your Wakandan name?" John asked.**

**"Tokamorinki."**

**John kissed her hand, much to the dismay of Roman, who was the jealous type.**

**"It's a beautiful name."**

**Later that night, when Naomi changed to her sleepwear which was a tank top and short, Roman summoned her to his room.**

**"Yes, my king?" Naomi asked.**

**"I didn't like the way John was all over you tonight, it pissed me off." Roman got dangerously close, his eyes filled with lust, "Do you know what happens when Daddy's mad, princess?"**

**"N-no, Daddy."**

**Roman pulled her close to him, groping her ass, "So soft...." He purred and kissed her, grinding against her, Naomi moaned, kissing back. Then Roman spanked her**

**"Daddy..." Naomi moaned softly.**

**"What was that?!" Roman spanked her harder.**

**"Daddy!" Naomi moaned louder.**

**Roman slid his hand into her shorts, the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear made him harder, "Let's see how wet you are, princess." He slid two fingers into her, "so fucking wet... not a sound till I say so, princess."**

**She whimpered and nodded.**

* * *

**The next morning, Naomi was training, Caleb tried to scare her but failed, she ended up flipping him and putting him in a leg lock.**

**"Caleb! You should know this was going to happen!" Naomi said, letting him go.**

**"Hey, I'm dumb like that," He said, getting up.**

**"Of course. You're a brother to me... Remember 8th grade?"**

**"Yeah, you used to get panic attacks a lot... I got worried."**

**Naomi laughed, "Yeah, you hated Jasmine.... and Alicia"**

**"Yep, I did."**

**Jayden came in, "Hey Caleb, hey princess"**

**Naomi threw a dagger at him, making sure it nearly got him but stabbed the wall.**

**"Hey!" Jayden yelled.**

**"What? You deserve it." Naomi said.**

**"You and Roman were busy last night." He said with a smirk.**

**"These walls are sound-proof!"**

**"You're forgetting that I have heightened senses." He said.**

**"Fuck you, Shiba."**

**"No, but I'd gladly fuck you."**

**"EWWWWWW! NO, YA NASTY!!"**

**Caleb was just there, laughing his ass off at the hilarious banter. The three of them had been best friends since middle school so they got each other. Roman came in, "hey, sweetie."**

**"Slasher." Naomi said.**

**"Princess... The Kingslayers and the Ambrose Asylum wants us to team up."**

**"Welp, my morning is ruined."**

**"The Kingslayers are cool though, just the Ambrose Asylum..."**

**"Hell no." Jayden said.**

**"I know... They said to call our alliance, 'The Shield'"**

**Naomi burst into laughter, walking away, "My attention is needed in the training center."**

**Roman frowned, "again?"**

**"Fine. I won't go. Ya clingy teddy bear." Naomi said, chuckling**

**"Excuse me? I am not clingy!" Roman whined**

**"Sure." She said, taking a long sip of her coffee.**

**"I think they're up to something."**

**"Of course they are. I don't trust the Ambrose Asylum."**

**"No one does."**

**"The meeting/ball is today, get ready, Kitten." Roman kissed her.**

* * *

_**Naomi's outfit:** _

****

****

_**The men's outfit:** _

__

* * *

**Naomi was looking around, "So, this is what it feels like to be queen"**

**Caleb chuckled, "So, your highness, wish to execute anyone?"**

**Naomi gently smacked him, "You know that I'd rather do it myself, you little fuck."**

**"I know that, but hey, you get tired of sometimes."**

**"True."**

**"Seriously, what happened last night?"**

**"Kinky shit."**

**"I've always known you two were kinky."**

**"Wanna say that to Roman's face?"**

**"You know what? No, the last time I said that--"**

**"You woke up with bright pink hair."**

**"If I say it again, I'll wake up with Rainbow hair."**

**Naomi laughed, "You'd look gay."**

**Caleb laughed, "very."**

**Roman came over and kissed Naomi's cheek, causing Caleb to gag.**

**"How'd it go?" Naomi asked, raising a brow.**

**Roman brought out a bloody dagger, classic.**

**"Who died?" Caleb asked.**

**"Ambrose's bodyguards, they tried though."**

**"They tried to kill you, didn't they?" Naomi asked.**

**"Yep, they're as crazy as their leader."**

**Naomi and Caleb shook their heads.**

**"Hey, where's Jayden?" Caleb asked.**

**Jayden came in, wiping is bloody Katana with a piece of cloth from an Ambrose Asylum soldier before turning it to ash with a flick of his wrist.**

**"Sorry guys had something to take care of," he said with a smile.**

**"Don't tell me, Social outcasts," Roman said.**

**"yep. They're annoying, huh?"**

**"Yes, very."**

**"So, how'd it go? Wait, don't tell me, two or more people died."**

**"You know me so well."**

**"I've been with you for years, I know like the back of my hand, Roman."**

**"Remeber the time you helped me train my little princess and Caleb?"**

**Jayden chuckled, "Yeah, I remember, they were so eager! I had to teach them to tame their bloodthirst!"**

**"Our first battle, they both destroyed."**

**"Naomi cut them all down! I think she decapitated a few."**

**Naomi and Caleb chuckled.**

**"We were 15 then, how time flies," Caleb said.**

**"By the way, how come you guys haven't aged?" Naomi asked.**

**"You remember, our powers that for some unknown reason we don't use," Roman said.**

**Caleb panicked a little, "Wait, we have powers?!"**

**"Yeah, didn't you know? Remember that shockwave that took out all the signals?**

**"You mean the one that happened two weeks ago?"**

**"Yup."**

**"That was me? I thought it was Naomi!"**

**"Though I'm more or less an elemental, I have other powers and while I can give out those kinds of waves, that wasn't me," Naomi said**

**Caleb was shocked, "So, I'm like a mutant?"**

**Naomi laughed and pat him on the back, "No Caleb, you're superhuman."**

**Caleb was relieved, "So, like, what are you guys?" He looked at Jayden and Roman.**

**Jayden smiled, "Dragon Master, I have the Dragon flame."**

**Roman chuckled, "I'm a god."**

**Naomi and Caleb's jaws dropped, "You're kidding right?"**

**"Nope."**

**The rest of the night, they danced, ate and drank, maybe Caleb drank a little too much.**


End file.
